goblins book
by heavens phoenix
Summary: Sarah has written a book of goblins to be published for the world if she can get it published that is…


GOBLINS BOOK  
  
Disclaimer: the characters come from the movie the labyrinth most of them are not mine I think everything else is mine if not it most likely is also property of The Labyrinth  
  
  
  
Sarah Williams sat behind the desk of the office slightly nervous. In her nervousness she was looking around her at her neat surroundings, twiddling her thumbs all the while. There was a business to the air she looked in wonder and in awe at the huge building around her. It was the Goblins Publishing Company. The goblin in front of her was a very tidy goblin in charge of the actual publishing of any and all books that were published about or by goblins. She had written a book that was about goblins their behavior their actions and their looks. She had seen a great many on her way through the Labyrinth and had been greatly interested and so she had set out to write a book. Inspiration had come out of the walls. With her friends help, that's right Hoggle, Didimus, Ludo, and even the wise man in the hat and his hat helped her learn. Now she sat there in this neat office (which had surprised her greatly it being after all a goblins office) with a buzz in the air of business and talking.  
  
Jareth had watched Sarah come in, he had seen her sit down and get lost in her thoughts and that's when he had gone and visited Edward. Edward of course was the publisher of the company and he had motioned for Edward to get up before he had started to even read Sarah's book and to allow him to do read it instead; Edward had replied "Of course your majesty, whatever you may like." And left him in peace with the little book of literature. When he had read through it once then twice and yet a third time amazed at all the facts and how it wasn't boring at all; which, was what he had been expecting after all how exciting could the dolts he ruled be. He looked at Sarah still lost in her surroundings and smiled a little smile as he watched her jump out of her daydream and at him in amazement as he in his loudest voice that shook dropping off the rafters yelled "EDWARD! COME HERE AT ONCE!" the dropping floated nicely out the door into the nearest trashcan. At once there was a plop sound and Edward was there. "Yes? Your majesty would you like me to finish reading this for you I never would expect you to do any of the work your are above such thing my lord. If you'd just let me look at it I'll judge it to be tossed or edited for print." His voice was kind of squeaky and definitely shook. Jareth gave the goblin an annoyed look and watched him jumped when he yelled; "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" which at once quieted the still rambling goblin. Jareth continued, "I've already read it and it's wonderful." he watched as hope and wonder filled Sarah's face. Edward thinking Jareth was done cut in, "That's wonderful my king I will have it printed at once and put on shelves we also need to decide on," he stopped as Jareth was glaring at him again. "Yes, yes do all that but listen to me I want you to publish this wonderful book but I want you to spell it so everyone feels compelled not to read it." Edward was looking at him with a little bit of surprise on his face then recovered, "yes of course my lord is that all?" After a slight nod from Jareth he took the document plopped out of site to do what he had declared, however odd those declarations may be.  
  
Sarah looked at the Goblin King in absolute horror. At first she had been intimidated when she found out he was reading her book and then scared he wouldn't like it because SHE wrote it and had defeated him and then wondered if he would mind the chapter entitled "The Goblin King" in it. She pondered all of these things in a split second. Then hope had filled her when he said he had liked it. He had liked it actually liked it. Then the words after that crushed her heart her dream, her stomach felt like it had fallen in to the deepest darkest oblouite ever. That's not fair she thought. Indignation sprouted on to her face after Edward had plopped out of sight. "Jareth," Sarah began keeping her temper she was very proud, "I thank you for your compliment or at least that's what I took it to be but why don't you want anyone to read my book.  
  
Jareth looked patiently at Sarah, she had that cute stubborn look on her face that said she wasn't going down without a fight, his smile widened a bit as he thought about the oncoming argument. As he looked into her eyes though he saw some hurt, he had hurt her by not letting others read he book. "Yes," Jareth said, "It was a good book but entirely to factual, too much information it could be dangerous."  
  
Sarah let out an aggravated sigh "you know no one would take it seriously just like they never take any of the other books on related topics seriously they'll think I was just BSing it what's it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"I'm there king it's my business what they world think of my goblins maybe your being too realistic"  
  
"Then why did you say it was good why did you let it get published what's the point?" Sarah was getting red in the face and was standing nearly yelling at Jareth as she realizes this she picks up the nearest desk abject and chucks it at him and the stomps out of the building knowing it would be useless to argue any further with him.  
  
When my book gets published I'll buy a copy and maybe even Toby will Sarah thought with rage as she stomped down the street. "God, Jareth can be such a pain in my ass" Sarah muttered under her breath.  
  
The end? 


End file.
